Can't Fight this Anymore
by chymom
Summary: Two of the numb3rs men think back to when they found the love of there lives. This is a challenge lines story. This is a slash story.Thank you Finnishspinx for the idea for this story.


Title: Can't fight this Anymore

Series: Fight

Author: Chymom

Word count:3,016 words

Disclaimer: I don't have Any rights to the Numb3rs cast and crew. Nor do I to the song "I Can't fight this feeling anymore." By REO Speed wagon.

Beta: Mia. Thank you for your helping hand in this one.

Challenge lines: This story has two sets of lines.

The fifth man.

Don: The job doesn't own me

Charlie: That's definitely the meds talking.

The first episode in season five.

Charlie : What's happened?

Ian: I'll tell you on the way.

Summary: Two men look back on the way they found the love of there lives. With the help of a song.

Author note: Any honest feedback is welcome. Parts of this maybe be AU.

Can't fight this Anymore

Charlie was finally getting a chance to work on grading some papers that he had put off due to his FBI work. He was so caught up in his work that he didn't notice the phone was ringing until his voice mail picked up. Noticing that the person calling had left him a message Charlie put down the pen and checked to see who had called.

When Charlie got the message he had called Colby to let him know that he was going to take a cab to meet a friend for a bit ; and that he could call Colby if he wasn't going to be able to go back to work before he could pick him up.

Entering the hospital Charlie went to find Ian. Upon finding him the doctor informed Charlie that Ian would be fine in a few days but that he wanted some one with him for the next twenty four hours or so.

"Its only a bump on the head. I have had harder." Ian whined.

"Yes, you have had harder and that's why I don't want you alone for the next twenty four hours. After that if nothing comes up; you're going to take it easy for the next week. I will see you back at the end of the week." Turning to Charlie. "If he gets dizzy or complain that his stomach hurts, call me." The doctor wrote something down on the chart then handed Charlie some papers as he left the room.

"Thanks for picking me up Charlie. Am I keeping you from something?" Ian asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"My students will thank you. I was grading some papers." Charlie said walking to the door to give Ian a chance to change his clothes.

"All set?" Charlie asked Ian with out turning around. Ian was dating his brother and as easy on the eyes as Ian was he would never do something to upset his brother. Besides Colby was due home soon any way he would have all the eye candy he wanted soon enough. That was the good thing with Colby he could look and have his fun too.

"Lets go." Was all Ian said walking out the room and out the hospital doors. Ian had driven himself in and he was determined to drive him self home to Don's. Charlie on the other hand wasn't going to let something happen to Ian; so when Ian had been sitting on the bed talking with the doctor Charlie had taken his keys.

'Ian must be really hurt if he didn't stop me form taking his keys.' Charlie told himself.

"Where are my keys?" Ian's question was more to himself.

"I have them. Get in and I'll take you to Don's." When Charlie first meet Ian he was weary of him. It was more of what Ian could do then Ian himself. However as they got to know each other that fear despaired. Ian still surprised Charlie now and then but now they were family.

Ian was not in the mood to fight with his lover's little brother so he turned around and got in. Charlie walked to the drivers side and drove to Don's. As Charlie started the truck Ian's radio started to play a song that they both knew but couldn't place.

Charlie's mind started to wonder with the words to the song. It fit him and Colby so well.

_I cant fight this feeling any longerAnd yet Im still afraid to let it flowWhat started out as friendship, has grown strongerI only wish I had the strength to let it showI tell myself that I cant hold out foreverI said there is no reason for my fearCause I feel so secure when were togetherYou give my life directionYou make everything so clear_

Charlie remembered how he and Colby had started their friendship. Charlie found himself wanting to be around the ex army man more and more. Charlie had been the one to call Colby after a case taking the steps to move the relationship from friends to something more.

_I cant fight this feeling any longerAnd yet Im still afraid to let it flowWhat started out as friendship, has grown strongerI only wish I had the strength to let it showI tell myself that I cant hold out foreverI said there is no reason for my fearCause I feel so secure when were togetherYou give my life directionYou make everything so clear_

In the passenger seat Ian was lost in memories. When they first meet Ian noticed how built and easy on the eyes Don was. Ian was a man of many talents but being and staying in love is not one that he knew how to do yet. It had taken Charlie getting him some time off for Ian to make the first move. Don caught on quickly to what was going on and soon gave Ian back as much if not more then he was receiving.

_And I cant fight this feeling anymoreIve forgotten what I started fighting forIts time to bring this ship into the shoreAnd throw away the oars, foreverCause I cant fight this feeling anymoreIve forgotten what I started fighting forAnd if I have to crawl upon the floorCome crashing through your __door__Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymoreMy life has been such a whirlwind since I saw youIve been running round in circles in my mindAnd it always seems that Im following you, girlCause you take me to the places that alone Id never find_As the song played on Charlie's mind kept going back to the past. By the night Charlie had called Colby he couldn't fight his love for him anymore. Most would say that it was puppy love but to them it was true love

Charlie had known that night that once he and Colby had made love that he wouldn't hold another lover ;that Colby was the one for him. One kiss and Colby made Charlie wonder why he fought his feelings for this man for so long.

_And I cant fight this feeling anymoreIve forgotten what I started fighting forIts time to bring this ship into the shoreAnd throw away the oars, foreverCause I cant fight this feeling anymoreIve forgotten what I started fighting forAnd if I have to crawl upon the floorCome crashing through your __door__Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymoreMy life has been such a whirlwind since I saw youIve been running round in circles in my mindAnd it always seems that Im following you, girlCause you take me to the places that alone Id never find_

Ian was thinking back to the first time he held Don in his arms as his lover. He had been running circles in his head about if he should tell Don that he loved him or just show him. In the end he had done both. It had not been that first night that Ian let Don hear the those words but before he had returned to work from the long break he had told Don that he loved him.

_And even as I wander Im keeping you in sightYoure a __candle__ in the window on a cold, dark winters nightAnd Im getting closer than I ever thought I mightAnd I cant fight this feeling anymoreIve forgotten what I started fighting forIts time to bring this ship into the shoreAnd throw away the oars, foreverCause I cant fight this feeling anymoreIve forgotten what I started fighting forAnd if I have to crawl upon the floorCome crushing through your __door__Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._

Pulling into the parking lot in front of Don's apartment, Charlie knew that Colby was his candle in his window. When he was lost in his numbers, Colby was always his way back. Pulling into a spot Charlie started to play with his wedding ring. He and Colby have been married four months now but the ring still felt as if had just had it placed there.

_And even as I wander Im keeping you in sightYoure a __candle__ in the window on a cold, dark winters nightAnd Im getting closer than I ever thought I mightAnd I cant fight this feeling anymoreIve forgotten what I started fighting forIts time to bring this ship into the shoreAnd throw away the oars, foreverCause I cant fight this feeling anymoreIve forgotten what I started fighting forAnd if I have to crawl upon the floorCome crushing through your __door__Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._

Looking out the window Ian watched the buildings and people passing by but wasn't really paying attention to them. Listing to the song Ian realized that Don was the light to find his way home. No matter how far in the mind of a killer Ian found himself he had a home. That was a good feeling knowing that someone loved him for who he was not what he did.

Before this job Ian had been thinking about staying closer to home. He did his job and he did it well but the job only went so far. Don and he had let so much time go by with out telling each other how they truly felt.

Now that they knew Ian wanted to spend as much time with his lover as he could. He was thinking about a change of home base. Right now he was based in DC. He needed to talk to Don first but if he liked the idea. Ian would see what he could do about being based in the LA office instead.

Both lost in thought it wasn't until Charlie turned off the truck that they both snapped out of their memories.

"Lets get you in and laying down. Don should be home soon." Charlie informed him. He and Ian slowly made their way up to Don's.

"Thanks for the lift Charlie. I'm going to sit here until Don gets home. You don't have to stay." Ian was getting as comfortable as he could on the old couch in the living room. As he got settled Charlie's cell phone started ringing.

"Charlie Eppes." Ian could only hear Charlie's end but he thought it must be Colby he was talking to.

"I'm with Ian at Don's. If you could I left my car at school. Yes he's okay just a few bumps and bruises. The doctor wouldn't let him leave with out someone else. You two were out of the office. Okay see you soon. Love you too." Ian watched as Charlie concluded his phone call.

"Colby says they should be here shortly." Ian knew that Don wouldn't mind him being there. He was not sure what he would say about the bump and bruises that he had.

"Charlie, that song that was playing on the radio, do you know its name?" Ian didn't listen to much himself but he knew Colby liked easy music so Charlie might know it.

"Its _I can't fight this feeling any more_. I think REO speed wagon was the group signing." Ian didn't know what to tell Charlie. He liked the song it held so much of himself and Don in it.

"I wanted to hear it again." Ian finally settled on telling him.

"Ian, I didn't know you liked love songs. Does Don know this side of you?" Charlie teased.

"Yes, he does and I don't normal." Ian couldn't finish his thought. Charlie got up and went to Don's CD rack. Picking out a CD he put it in the player and pressed play.

At the FBI once Colby had finished his call he turned to see Don watching him.

"Don, that was Charlie. He and Ian are at your place waiting on us." Colby told him.

"What happened?" Don asked after hearing that Ian and Charlie were waiting on them.

"Let me drive. I'll explain on the way." Colby said taking Don's keys out of his hands and pushing him out the office towards the elevator. Once Colby started the car, Don asked his question.

"What happened?" Don wasn't that upset that Ian had called Charlie rather than him; but he feared the reason Ian had called his brother.

"Don, the only thing I know right now is that the doctor wouldn't let Ian out of the hospital unless someone came to stay with him. Why he called Charlie and not you,I don't know." The rest of the ride to Don's was made in silence. Before Colby's car could come to a complete stop; Don was already out the passenger door and on his way to his apartment. The song that Ian and Charlie were listing to had played one time before Don's keys were heard in the door

"Ian? Colby said Charlie had to get you from the hospital. What were you doing there? What did the doctor say?" Ian noticed the mother hen as he called it in Don was fully pressed for answers.

"The guy had some friends that I didn't see. They got a few lucky hits in before I took them down." Ian told them as Don turned to look at his brother.

"Thank you Charlie." Don didn't have to say what for they all know.

"Don, these are his meds. The doctor says he is to be with some one for the next twenty four hours. If there is any dizziness or upset stomach he wants to see him right away. Other then that he wants to see Ian at the end of the week." Charlie and Colby turned and closed the door behind them as they left.

"Ian, are you okay?" Don knew that with Charlie and Colby there Ian wouldn't say anything was wrong, but just the two of them he could get an honest answer.

"Don, I'm sorry but I'll be okay." Ian said moving to stand. As he moved Don saw the small wince of pain and moved to sit beside him.

"What do you need?" that small wince was enough to make the point that all was not well.

"I need you." was Ian's answer.

"You have that. What were you getting up for?" Don asked as he tried once again to get Ian to stay sat.

"I was going to start the CD to listen ." Ian told him. Don knew that Ian normally didn't listen to any of his CD's so when REO speed wagon came on Don was surprised.

The song played once again and neither Don nor Ian said a word. Ian was leaning up against Don's chest listening to the song once again. It was a few minutes after the song had played that Ian shattered the spell that had settled on them.

"Don, while I'm stuck here, will you go house hunting with me?" Don didn't know what to say.

"Ian, why do you need to go house hunting?" Don had turned Ian to look into his eyes.

"I am fine, Don its only a few bumps. It's not like I haven't had them before. I am going to move." Ian tried to cage Don's reaction.

"Ian , what are you talking about. What's going on?" Don was not sure of much right now but he was sure his lover needed him. A few months ago Don had made up his mind that no matter what happened to his job, his family would come first and Ian was family.

"What do you think about me settling down here and working out of the LA office instead of the DC office?" Ian waited on his answer.

"What about a your job? If you settle here won't that effect it?"

"Don, a job is a job. I won't lose mine. I will have a place to call home and more time to be there. "

"Are you sure? I think I need to take you back to the doctor for a check on that head of yours."

"What can I say. The job doesn't own me." Don couldn't help but laugh at that one. Ian was as committed at his job as Don was at his own.

" That's definitely the meds talking. " Ian wasn't sure how to convince Don that he wanted this.

"Don, I have been thinking about this for sometime now. Can you really say that having me here close to you isn't something you want?" Don let the silence carry for a few minutes. Ian had, had enough he leaned over and started placing small kisses on the slop of Don's neck.

"You're not playing fair. I don't want you to wake up one morning and find out that you feel trapped." Don told him at the same time pulling his face up. Ian let his tongue lick his dry lips. That was all it took, hurt or not Ian was alive and wanted Don.

"Okay, we'll go house hunting but only after you sleep on it a few nights." Don said right before taking control of the lips that were waiting on his touch.


End file.
